Question: How many significant figures does $00.0800$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.0{8}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.0}{8}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{00.0}{800}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 3.